Slytherin Traditions
by smutgasm
Summary: Once every month the Slytherin 7th years clear out the common room for a whole night and no one is allowed in. But what are they doing down there? PWP. ORGY.


**Slytherin Traditions**

Request is from O Jordinio O. Hope you like it! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

The Slytherin common room was clear, it was the 15th of the month and everyone in Slytherin house knew what that meant. On that day every month the seventh years cleared the common room, no one knew why except for them but it had been going on all year. From ten at night until three in the morning the common room was off limits and anyone who tried to sneak in from their dorm was cursed silly. No one tried after the first night, and the painful cursing override the curiosity. Men lounged around the common room; Blaise Zabini flicking his wand in boredom, Draco Malfoy brushing lent off of his t-shirt, Theodore Nott moving a pawn in his chess game against a confused looking Goyle as Crabbe looked on with a cocked head. Suddenly they heard the familiar click of heels coming down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Their heads snapped to watch the witch descend. Black peep-toe pumps, thigh-high sheer black tights attached to lacy black garter, black lacy boy short panties, a black lace bra holding in d-size breasts, long slim neck, blood red lips, green eyes lined to smoky perfection, and long wavy blonde hair. Sex on a stick in other words.

"Daphne darling, ravishing as usual," Blaise said standing up as Daph came to the middle of the room and turning in a slow circle before getting on her knees.

"I'm ready for you boys," she said with a smirk. The boys got to work immediately stripping themselves naked and circling her with their already hard cocks. Theo quickly thrust his cock into her mouth while she grabbed Goyle and Blaise's cocks in her hands and began t to stroke.

"I love how much of a slut you are!" Theo moaned as she took his cock into her throat and jerked off the two cocks in her hands. Soon the circle switched and she took Blaise' into her mouth while jerking off Malfoy and Crabbe. It was a blur of cock and Daphne loved it, she was the biggest slut in Hogwarts and she absolutely loved cock and cum. something that the Slytherin men took full advantage of by gang banging her every month.

Malfoy pulled her up and ripped her panties off of her body and slipped the down her long legs as Blaise unsnapped her bra and released her huge tits. Now she was left in her stockings and heels, Malfoy bent her over and slammed his cock into her soaking wet pussy. He began to fuck her hard and fast and she was screaming in pleasure. Blaise shut her up by thrusting his cock into her mouth as they fucked her from either end. Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle were stroking their cocks next to her body, hitting them against her waist and breasts as they jerked them.

"You like being treated like a little whore don't you?" Blaise said as he fucked her mouth and Malfoy grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly as he slammed into her. She was moaning around the cock in her mouth when Blaise pulled out and Crabbe's thick member pushed past her lips. She was gagging on cock but she loved it, Draco could feel her pussy gushing with arousal as he slammed into her over and over. Draco pulled out of her and pushed her back down onto her knees, Theo came up infront of her and pressed her huge tits together and began to slide his cock between them. Her soft boobs formed tightness around him as he thrusted into them, Daphne grabbed Malfoy's cock and Blaise's cock in her hands and stroked them as she turned her head to allow Goyle to slip down her throat. Crabbe was jerking off next to her licking his lips at the sight.

"Come over here you little whore," Blaise said as he sat down on the couch, Daphne came over and lowered her pussy onto him and he began to pull her hips down onto him again and again. She moaned loudly loving the feeling of his big cock inside her slick pussy. Crabbe came up behind her and slowly pressed his thick dick into her tight little asshole.

"Oh yes fill be up with your cocks, give it to me! Yes!" Daphne moaned as the two men began to pound her holes hard and fast. Blaise grabbed her hips roughly as Crabbe reached around and kneaded her large tits, she moaned in pleasure when Goyle came up and stood on the couch, he grabbed her head and pulled her mouth onto his cock. Thrusting into her mouth roughly until she was gagging on every thrust.

"You love being treated like a little cock slut, I can feel your pussy gushing," Blaise groaned as he slammed up into her pussy. Draco and Theo sat on either side of the couch, so that Daphne could reach over and stroke their cocks. Blaise could feel she was close to the edge so he reached down to pinch her clit causing her to seize up and cum with a moan around the cock in her mouth as her holes squeezed the other cocks in her.

"Come here you dirty witch," Theo said laying down on the ground and pulling her on top of him, she kissed him sloppily as he slipped his cock easily into her pussy and began to fuck her as Goyle drove himself into her gaping asshole.

"Holy fuck yes!" She moaned loving all the cocks filling her up. Theo held her hips tightly as he pounded up into her pussy. Goyle grabbed her hair in his hands and pulled tightly as he slammed his cock into her insanely tight ass. Blaise came up beside her and she turned her head and took his cock covered in her own juices into her warm mouth. He slipped down into her throat again and groaning when her tongue swept across the slit of his cock. She was moaning around his cock as Theo and Goyle fucked her mercilessly. She was hurdling closer to the edge once more and when Theo hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her she came seeing stars, toes curling in pleasure. The boys pulled out of holes as Draco grabbed her and threw her down onto the couch, lifting her legs, running his hands along the smooth stockings he slammed himself into her pussy.

"Cum around my cock my dirty girl," he said smacking her clit quickly as he pounded into her pussy over and over. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust and she turned her head to welcome Goyle's thick cock in her mouth and took Crabbe's cock in her hand as Draco fucked her within an inch of her life.

"That's right you little cock whore, you love being fucked like the little cum slut you are," he said huskily smacking her clit and pounding her pussy deep and fast and hard. She was writhing and bucking her hips up into him as he fucked her. She moaned around Goyles thick cock as it slipped down her throat and she quickly stroked Crabbe's long cock. Draco pushed on her hard little clit and she came her back arching in pleasure as she gushed on his big dick.

"Bend over the couch," Blaise ordered as she rested her hands on the arm of the couch and bent over, her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. Blaise went first giving three hard thrusts into her pussy before pulling out and stroking his long thick cock next to her body. Next Goyle, Theo, Crabbe, and Draco in that order all pounding into her pussy pulling out and then stroking her cock.

"OH my god! Someone just make me cum!" she screamed as each of the cocks teased her to an orgasm and then pulled out. Crabbe slipped into her and pounded her as hard and fast as she could and just as he was about to pull out she reached behind her and pulled his ass to stay in as she milked his cock with a screaming orgasm. After she came down from her orgasmic high the boys pushed her onto her knees. And crowded around her face, they began to stroke their cocks around her face.

"Cum in my mouth, make me your cum bucket!" she moaned grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples as the boys began to cum. The shot their loads into her wide open mouth, the white sticky mess filled her mouth until the men let their spent cocks down. Once her mouth was full with cum she closed it and swallowed, licking her lips and the corners of her mouth for any lost drops.

Daphne got up with a smile and kissed each of them on the lips briefly before heading back up the stairs. The boys watched her leave with a teasing sway of her naked hips.

"Fuck I love the 15th" Theo said with a grin.


End file.
